


No Dress Code: In the Park

by GuileandGall



Series: No Dress Code [7]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Ice Cream, Kissing, Shirtless, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Eli’s not the only one who can suffer from time management issues.





	No Dress Code: In the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from another idea. No Dress Code Domestic AU for Furia and @staycloseff’s Boss Eli Mitchell (@bosselimitchell)

Eli lay splayed out in the grass like a cat, soaking up the sunshine. His mirrored lenses reflected the bright blue, cloudless sky at least until he popped up on his elbows. Turning his head slowly, a smile bloomed on his lips. Soledad mirrored it, her pace quickening.

“Sorry, I’m late,” she told him, kneeling in the soft grass. “Glad you found something to keep yourself occupied.”

Eli didn’t say anything initially, just slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Soledad pressed her _I’m sorry_ gift against his bare chest.

“Oi!” he yelped, breaking the kiss and glancing down. The smile was back when he looked up. “Trying to buy my forgiveness with chocolate ice cream?”

He took the tub and flipped the lid off. Before she could hand him the spoon he just took a lick across the velvety top. She laughed at him gently. “I did bring a spoon.”

“No need.” He repeated the action.

Soledad grabbed his chin and kissed him. His tongue was cold against hers and he tasted like chocolate. He pressed the cold tub against her thigh with a similar result.

“Eli!”

He chuckled at her, leaning forward and stealing another peck before he stole her spoon. Scooping a massive bite, he offered it to her. She took a nibble off his spoon and he finished the rest in one go.

“You looked very comfortable.” Soledad leaned closer to him, enjoying the toasty warmth of his skin despite the heat of the afternoon.

“I was.”

“Where’s your shirt?”

Eli shrugged. “Over there somewhere, I think,” he said, gesturing over his shoulder with the spoon after he took another bite.

Soledad glanced that direction but saw no sight of it. “It might be a casualty of my tardiness.”

“I’ll survive.”

“I have no doubt.” Soledad pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I guess I should be glad you still have your pants.”

“There’s still time. My pants. Your skirt. They could run off and have beautiful life together in those rose bushes,” he teased. His cold lips brushed along the length of her neck, raising goosebumps.

“Hmm. I don’t know. I think all those thorns could tatter them. It might be a short life.”

“But they’d be together. Free to frolic at will. The world’s dangerous and unpredictable. Don’t you think they’d be happier in the park, than locked away in a dark closet.” His mouth moved over her skin in the most enticing manner. For a moment, even she thought they might be better off.  The tip of his nose nudged hers upward.

“You’ve given this a lot of thought.”

“Not really.” His lips teased against hers with the welcome threat of a kiss, then he went back to his ice cream.

In retaliation, Soledad leaned toward him and redirected his spoon into her mouth.


End file.
